Latro Daemonium
by ButterflyMist
Summary: The Mayor of Jump City has called upon the Ghostbusters to exterminate the Ghosts who have been showing up in Jump. The Titans are less than happy. What's this attraction Spengler is feeling towards Raven? And what does the book of her ancestors, the 'Latro Daemonium' have to do with anything?
1. Prologue

**A/N: hi, guys! I just watched Ghostbusters for the fiftieth time and suddenly thought ****_'Egon and Raven could be soul mates'._**** Don't ask me why I thought that, I just did.**

**Button: Where's Mr Fluffykins?**

* * *

Prologue

Jump City; home of the Teen Titans. This metropolis is tainted by evil but purified but good. How is this possible, you ask? Why, I'll tell you dear reader. Villains of all shapes and sizes prey on the citizens of Jump City; those exact citizens are protected by the Teen Titans.

New York; home of the Ghostbusters. The Big Apple is held captive by the undead spirits but is rescued by men in beige. How, you ask? Ghost of all types, terrify the good people of New York and the Ghostbusters (using their Proton Packs and Traps) vanquish the spooks.

**Ghostbusters HQ . . .**

"Chinese?" Dr Ray Stantz said to his to his three friends and co-workers.

"I was thinking Italian." Dr Peter Venkman replied.

"I'm hungry for some Thai food." Winston Zeddemore's eyes did not leave the arcade game _'Pac-Man'_.

"Pizza?" Dr Egon Spengler. The four Ghostbusters groaned; if they couldn't agree on something they'd all starve.

"Anyone up for Taco Bell?" Ray asked. Everyone agreed, mainly because they couldn't think of anything else.

**Titan's Tower . . .**

"TOFU!" Beast-Boy yelled.

"MEAT!" Cyborg yelled back.

Robin simply watch his friends and teammates squabble. Starfire (his girlfriend) was asleep in her room after a long day of shopping and Raven . . . was in the corner reading yet another ancient tome.

"What'cha reading, Rae?" Robin asked as he walked over to his best-friend; you know the one who can get inside his head at any time of the day and had once saved him from insanity.

"I'm reading about my ancestors." Raven replied, short and simple. Robin looked at the cover of the book; _'Latro Daemonium'_ or _'Demon Thief'._ Robin frowned.

"Why are you reading about thieves?" The traffic-light bird asked. Raven shut the book and stood up.

"My apologises; you must have thought I was talking about my ancestors on my mother's side. If it interests you; I was just reading about my ancestor, Arashi Scath, who only stole from criminals. He was lived in feudal Japan." The dark girl then left the Common Room and headed for her safe haven.

"WE ARE HAVING MEAT TONIGHT AND THAT'S FINAL!" the African-American machine screamed at the green bean. Robin sighed and turned back to his to male best friends.

* * *

**DONE! I hope you all realise that it took me FOREVER to finally decide to name this FF after the Latro Daemonium (I play WAY too much Sly Cooper).**


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**A/N: Operation: Chapter 1 of Latro Daemonium is a go.**

* * *

Chapter 1

First Encounter

**Jump City Carnival**

**April 3****rd****, 2012: 10:36 PM**

The air was filled with screams and the sound of running. Everyone present were scared witless. The reason for their fear? A ghost; but not just any ghost. The ghost of Freckles the Clown. Freckles died fifty years ago when she was going home after a long day's work entertaining people. She was kidnapped, raped and then murdered. She was unconscious for the last two but she was harmed all the same. She looked the same as she had that night; her lime green and azure blue clown outfit cute with three pink pompoms. She wore white clown makeup with blue eye shadow and red lipstick; remnants of her old self in her hazel green eyes. A few minutes later the Teen Titans arrived.

"Show's over, clown!" Shouted Robin, "Titans, go." At this call the five teenagers rushed forward and attacked.

Beast-Boy transformed into a tiger and pounced at the ghost of Freckles but he just went right through her and landed on the sidewalk behind the ghost. Freckles turned to face him and screamed. As she screamed her face morphed; her nose became long and hooked, her eyes began small, black and beady and her mouth gained five extra rows of pin sharp teeth. The release of the super-sonic sound blew Beast-Boy right into a ring-toss game, where he was surrounded by big, fluffy, plush animals. Cyborg readied his arm cannon and fired, the blast went straight through the ghost's head and hit a popcorn stand; effectively making it explode into pieces. Freckles waved an arm at Cyborg and he went flying into the House of Mirrors. Starfire circled the ghost from the air and shot multiple Starbolts at her; Freckles may as well not have been there (which in a way she wasn't). Freckles turned to Starfire (who had stopped circling) and screamed; her face acting as if it were splashed with acid. The Tameranian went soaring into the ocean. Robin ran up to the ghost and tried to land a blow with his bo-staff; he had the same luck as the rest and his staff was now covered in multi coloured slime. Freckles screamed at him (this time you could see the bones of her face which were pale green, the eyeballs (YUCK!) and all of the teeth); the bird went flying and landed in the Horror House. Raven had taken her time to analyse Freckles movements (her grandfather had told her all about the clown's disappearance and how all the papers had written about the death of her) and how her teammates' attacks had no effect. The dark bird cleared her mind and chanted the spell Arashi Scath had used to banish the infamous Banshee of Feudal Japan.

"Caelestibus, exaudi orationem meam. Mitte hoc spectrum ad eius sepulcrum." Seven energies exited Raven's body and attacked the phantom clown:

The Red Energy, Rage.

The Orange Energy, Rudeness.

The Yellow Energy, Knowledge.

The Green Energy, Bravery.

The Blue Energy, Control.

The Indigo Energy, Love.

And The Violet Energy, Happiness.

Each of the Energies hit Freckles. The light was so bright that Raven did not notice the four Ghostbusters arrive.

"Girl's got style."

**A few minutes ago . . .**

The Ecto-1 pulled to a stop in front of a large white building. Venkman, Stantz, Spengler and Zeddemore exited the car and walked into the building. The four walked up to the secretary at the front desk. She had black hair and blue eyes. She wore glasses, a cardigan and a skirt. All in all, the secretary looked like a young librarian.

"Excuse me, miss. We're here to see Mayor Brown." Venkman said; thinking how heavy the Proton Pack on his back was. The secretary didn't look up.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked in a voice similar to Janine's. Zeddemore and Stantz looked at each other.

"Mayor Brown called us two days ago to come and meet with him about paranormal disturbances." Spengler said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. The secretary finally looked up at them. She was quiet for a second and then pressed a button on what looked like an answering machine.

"Mr Mayor, I have four men called the Ghostbusters here to see you." After a few seconds there was a reply.

"Send them in, Lisa." The secretary (now known as Lisa) pointed at a door to her left. The four walked to the door and entered. The Mayoral office looked like the Mayor of New York's Office. Except the map was of Jump City. Sitting at the desk was a large man with charcoal hair, grey eyes, chubby cheeks and wearing a suit and tie.

"Mayor Brown; you called us?" Spengler said/inquired (you need to use at least one smart word to describe what Egon does and says). Brown stood and walked over to the map.

"Yes I did, Dr Spengler. Jump City has recently become the victim to the Undead. Normally I would go to the Teen Titans with this but since they now know what's happening-''

"Wait. What do you mean by 'now know'?" Winston cut in. Mayor Brown turned to the black man.

"They are down at the Jump City Carnival right now battling the ghost of Freckles the Clown." The Mayor said this as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"We'd better get down there then." Stantz said just before he ran from the building to the Ecto-1. The others nodded at the Mayor then followed their friend. Once everyone had buckled-up; Ray floored the gas and turned on the sirens. The Ecto-1 went speeding towards the pier where the Carnival was built.

"Who's Freckles the Clown?" Peter asked.

"Probably a dead clown with a freckle problem." Winston replied, making everyone in the Ecto-1 (minus Egon of course) laugh. 3 minutes later the Ecto-1 screeched to a halt. The four jumped out and their eyes widened at the scene in front of them. A few feet in front of them, was a girl in a dark blue and black- no, wait. They're turning white- cloak and leotard, shooting red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and purple-ish pink rays of light at a spectral skeleton in a clown costume. The ghost was screaming in pain and the rays of light didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon.

"Girl's got style." Winston said. Stantz went 'fan boy' mode.

"That is so cool! What kind of technology do you think she's using?" Ray was so excited her nearly- you know what? You probably don't want to know.

"Hmm. If that's technology it only just came out. I've never seen anything like that." Egon said as he studied the cu- _interesting_ girl.

_Why did I almost think she was cute? I'll have to experiment on this later_. Egon was pulled from his thoughts by Peter.

"Uh, Egon? Look at this." The sight-impaired man looked at the PKE Meter Peter was holding. The needles were at full stretch, almost passed full stretch.

"A simple ghost can't make the PKE scanner go this crazy, can it?" Peter asked. Winston was still staring at the light and Ray was still in 'fan boy' mode.

"The chances are slim; at the very least 0.01% chance." Egon said and looked back at the girl.

_What is it I find so interesting about her? It must be the power emanating from her hands._ He thought as he stared; true, she was beautiful but Egon hadn't taken interest in beautiful women once in his life. Her hood was up so he couldn't see her face but the speed the light was being released the cape of her cloak was flying like a flag behind her, making her obviously female physique visible. Then the flow of light stopped and the girl dropped to the ground; most likely from exhaustion.

* * *

**Operation: Chapter 1 of Latro Daemonium: COMPLETE.**


	3. Chapter 2: World's Collide, Team's Meet

**A/N: Operation: Chapter 2 of Latro Daemonium is a go. (I have no idea why I keep typing this)**

**Disclaimer: this is a ****fanfiction!**** Not a damn book!**

* * *

Chapter 2

World's Collide, Teams Meet

Just as the girl in the cloak's stream of light stopped, the ghost (who the Ghostbusters assumed was Freckles the Clown) started causing havoc again. Luckily all the civilians had cleared the scene.

"Grab your stick!" Peter says to his team. All four of them draw their handsets simultaneously.

"HOLDIN'" Egon, Ray and Winston shout.

"Heat 'em up!" Peter says again. All four heat up their handsets.

"SMOKIN'" The other three said again

"Make 'em hard!" Peter says again (while sounding like a pervert. Tee-Hee).

"READY!" They all shout.

"Let's make this clown laugh her ass off." Winston shouts. Everyone else (again, minus Egon) crack a smile at this.

"Egon, you take the left. Ray, you take the other end. Winston, you take the right." Said three then walked to a spot on each side of the clown ghost. Peter got the Trap ready. After a moment Egon noticed that he was standing awfully close to the girl (whose cloak had turned back to dark blue and leotard (which in Egon's opinion looked way too tight) had turned black).

"Ray!" Raymond fired at Freckles, who became trapped in the orange laser.

"Winston!" Winston joined Ray and shot his laser at the skeletal phantom.

"Egon!" the final laser enwrapped the ghost, who was screaming in pain yet again.

"Okay, I'm opening the trap!" Peter opened the trap and the three Ghostbusters holding the ghost slowly lowered her above the trap, "I'm closing the trap . . . NOW!" Ray, Winston and Egon simultaneously deactivated their lasers and jumped back as the ghost was sucked into the trap. When the light show was over, Winston grinned.

"Job well done, boys! That would've been a lot harder had Dark Girl over there not weakened it!" Stantz said. Just then something shot up from the ocean. All the Ghostbuster jumped and pointed their handsets at it . . . or should I say her.

Starfire, after finally managing to gain her strength back, flew up from the water to see the strangest, well not the strangest she's seen, thing. For men in beige uniforms, wearing strange packs-of-the-back, were standing on the ground below her. But that's not what worried her; the fact that Raven was lying on the ground, unconscious, worried her. Starfire flew down and landed beside a man with glasses.

"What happened? Is Friend-Raven alright?" Before the man could answer, Starfire dropped to her knees next to her friend and start tapping a spot at the back of her jaw; one of Raven's many soft spots.

"What are you doing, ma'am?" The man with glasses asked. Starfire looked up at him.

"Please, my name is Starfire. And I am currently trying to awaken Friend-Raven by tapping the spot that is soft, which is on the jaw, I found the day of yester." Starfire explained in a way that she thought was clear as daylight. It wasn't.

"What?!" The man who had skin like Cyborg asked.

"She said her name was Starfire and that's she's trying to wake up Raven by tapping a soft spot on her, meaning Raven's, jaw that she found yesterday." A voice said from the ring toss stand. The Ghostbusters sharply turned and aimed their handsets.

Beast-Boy stood from his spot in the ring toss game, groaned and stretched; he had just gained consciousness after being thrown into there by the ghost. When he stood, the changeling noticed that he was covered in a thick layer slime.

"EEEEEEWWWWWWW! Gross! This is almost worse than meat!" The slime (or ectoplasm/ghost mucus) was gooey and sticky.

"Please, my name is Starfire. And I am currently trying to awaken Friend-Raven by tapping the spot that is soft, which is on the jaw, I found the day of yester." The changeling heard his alien friend say.

"What?!" he heard another voice he sort of recognised say.

"She said her name was Starfire and that's she's trying to wake up Raven by tapping a soft spot on her, meaning Raven's, jaw that she found yesterday." Beast-Boy looked up to see four glowing sticks pointed at him.

"Friend-Beast-Boy! Where did you say Friend-Raven's most ticklish point-of-the-nerve was?" The red-head alien called to her friend. Beast-Boy looked up at her.

"Just above her hip bone!" he called back, and then finally remembered who the four adults there were, "Oh. My. God. YOU'RE THE GHOSTBUSTERS! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" It was Beast-Boy's turn to go 'fan boy' mode. While Beast-Boy had a spaz attack, Starfire started tickling the skin just above Raven's hip bone. It didn't even make her stir.

"Friend-Beast-Boy! It is not working!" Starfire cried but Beast-Boy was too busy fussing over the Ghostbusters to hear her.

Cyborg groaned as his systems came back online. He ran a full system check and came out with only a dint in the armour above his . .._ rear_-quarters. The half-robot stood and nearly jumped when he saw himself.

"House of Mirrors. Still creepy as hell." When he said that a thought struck him, "RAE!" He hadn't seen Raven get hurt but he was sure she did, Raven always found a way to get hurt. He ran through the maze until he found the exit. When he was outside he saw four men in beige, Beast-Boy, Starfire and an unconscious Raven. This worried the big guy. What the hell had happened while he was offline? He ran up to his friends.

"Friend-Beast-Boy! It is not working!" Starfire cried out to Beast-Boy, who wasn't listening.

"That's because she's healing herself, Star." Cyborg said, "Raven basically goes comatose when she heals herself. Remember?" Starfire turned to see her friend slow to a walk, and then stop next to her. Cyborg kneeled down beside his friend and his little sister. Cyborg picked up Raven and turned to the three men.

"What happened here?" he growled; ready to attack them if necessary.

"A full body apparition. One of average strength, but even the average ones can be deadly." A man with thinning hair said, "I'm Dr Venkman, by the way. These are my co-workers; Dr Spengler, Dr Stantz and not-a-doctor Mr Zeddemore." Venkman continued.

"I'm Cyborg. The alien is Starfire and the green bean is Beast-Boy. I'm assuming you've already met Raven." Cyborg still had a protective hold on the dark bird, "And our leader, Robin, is around here somewhere."

"I'm right here, Cy." Robin called from a few feet away, "We'd best be going guys. Rae may need immediate medical support." The Teen Titans nodded, said their goodbyes then left.

"What an odd bunch o' kids." Winston said after they were out of earshot.

"Um, Spengler?" Stantz's eyes didn't leave the PKE Meter

"What is it Ray?" Egon asked.

"I ran a PKE test after we trapped the ghost and . . . well it skyrocketed in Raven's direction." Ray said semi-nervously, "Do you think she's a possessed human being? With the light-show she pulled earlier I think it's possible." He scratched his head.

"That may be the case, Dr Stantz. Her sudden unconsciousness could've been a result of the spirit possessing her growing weak and exiting the body. But why would it stay around the girl's body after exiting?" Egon said the last sentence mainly to himself. The others shrugged and the four headed back to the Ecto-1, which Ray had parked next to a car that looked similar to Cyborg.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING INTO MY CAR COVERED IN GHOST MUCUS, BEAST-BOY!" The African-American teen yelled.

"OH! I almost forgot; we need a sample of the ectoplasm." Stantz said, took out a container and walked up to the group of teenage superheroes, "Excuse me? We need a sample of the spectral residue the ghost left behind." Ray said calmly. The group (minus the unconscious Raven) turned to the Doctor.

"The what?" Beast-Boy, who was still covered in the goo, said.

"He means the sticky stuff you're covered in, BB" Cy said. Robin got out his bo-staff and scraped off most of the ectoplasm into the container. Beast tried his best to get most of the stuff off his skin and clothes. When he was done, Beast-Boy almost looked normal . . . well, as normal as a green teen with pointed ears and fangs could look. Ray nodded thanks and walked off to the Ecto-1. When he got into the car; Winston was driving, Peter was in shotgun and Egon was sitting in the back with him.

"We should go back to see the Mayor. He's probably gonna want to know what happened tonight." Peter said as Winston started driving through the quiet late-night streets of Jump City.

* * *

**Operation: Chapter 2 of Latro Daemonium: COMPLETE**


	4. Chapter 3: Moving In

**A/N: Operation: Chapter 3 of Latro Daemonium: COMMENCE**

* * *

Chapter 3

Moving In

**Titans Tower**

**April 4****th****, 2012: 9:45 PM**

The Titans had a bit of a lazy day after fighting the ghost. Robin had been busy trying to figure out how they could defend against something they couldn't touch, Starfire had been trying to get her boyfriend to compliment her bodily appearance in something other than a mini-skirt, Beast-Boy had slept in then spent most of the day playing Mega Monkeys 4 and Cyborg had been and still was busy monitoring Raven's progress.

"You don't normally take this long to heal yourself, sis. What's going in that dark mind of yours?" Cyborg mumbled to her. Neither would tell anyone but they were actually siblings by law; the Stones had taken Raven in when she first came to this dimension and Cyborg (or Victor as he was known then) had developed a 'Little Sister Complex' right then and there. Raven (or as her adoptive parents called her 'Rachel') over time had developed a 'Big Brother Complex'. When Cyborg and Raven were in a car accident that killed both their parents and injured Cy to the point of no return; Raven, out of fear she killed them, disappeared leaving Cyborg depressed. When they met again at the invasion two years previous; Cyborg had a strange feeling in his gut that he had seen Raven before, and vice versa. It took them a while to realise who the other was.

"You used to be so carefree, you know that Rae?" Cyborg mumbled and petted his comatose sister's head. Cyborg's 'Little Sister Complex' hadn't gone away but he was sure Raven's 'Big Brother Complex' had nearly vanished by the time he figured out who she was. The half-robot went back to the machines and vigorously searched for any changes. There were none. Just then his T-Communicator vibrated (that was so unbelievably funny to type).

"Cyborg, report to the Common Room." Robin's voice said. Cyborg sighed and glanced at Raven. he really didn't want to leave but he knew he had to.

**Titans Common Room**

When Cyborg got to the Common Room; Robin, Starfire and a near asleep Beast-Boy were sitting on the couch.

"What's going on that's so important that we're leaving Rae unattended?" Cy asked.

"The Mayor just called. We're playing host for the Ghostbusters." Robin replied, "How's Raven?"

"Yes, how is Best-Friend Raven?" Starfire joined the conversation.

"Her condition isn't getting better but it's not getting worse either. I mean, she's healing but at a rate slower than normal." The oldest teen sat down on the couch with his three friends.

"Why do you think-'' Robin was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I shall do the getting-of-the-door!" Starfire squealed and went speeding to the express elevator.

"How is it that no matter how many times you two kiss she doesn't get any better at English?" Cy said to the Boy Wonder.

"I'm not sure. I think it might be because we've already kissed and it was pretty short." Robin says back.

"Wanna play 'Speed Racer 3'?"

"Yeah." The two boys got the controllers and started playing the only racing game they had that had cars matching their uniforms.

**10:00 PM**

When Starfire and the Ghostbusters finally made it to the Common Room, Cyborg and Robin were full on yelling at each other.

"YOU CHEATED!" Robin yelled.

"NUH UH! IT'S CALLED SKILL BIRD-BOY!" Cyborg yelled back. After another minute of squabbling Starfire cleared her throat. The boys stopped arguing and turned to the door.

"So that's how teenage superheroes spend their nights . . . yelling at each other over video games." Winston mumbles. Robin hopped down from his position of standing on the horse-shoe couch.

"Hey! Welcome to Titan's Tower. Sorry about that we just had some," Robin glared at Cyborg, "_issues_ concerning Cyborg's cheating problem."

"It's not a cheating problem, it's _your_ failure to accept defeat problem." Cyborg replied with a grin. Starfire flinched slightly and turned to the four adults.

"Please, come in!" she said with a smile. Peter, Ray, Egon and Winston then went and sat at the couch . . . while avoiding sitting on the sleeping Beast-Boy.

"Shouldn't all of you be in bed?" Peter says. Robin shook his head.

"We have to stay awake in case Raven wakes up." Cyborg spoke too soon as the noisy double doors slid open. Everyone jumped and turned to the doorway.

"Friend-Raven! You have awakened from your healing slumber!" Starfire squealed. Raven didn't even look up as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I wasn't healing, Starfire. I was in a power rejuvenating coma; it'll happen every now and then. I simply sped the process at the Carnival." The cloaked girl said as she made herself tea. When she turned around and saw her friends' confused looks she sighed, "It's too complicated to explain in English."

"And what exactly was that light show you did at yesterday?" Winston asked. Raven looked at him with a slightly annoyed look.

"It was an extremely complicated Exorcism Spell. The 'light show' was actually beams of energy that had been emanating at my core since I was born being released and manipulated." She explained. Zeddemore gained the expression of a man who had said something wrong but wasn't sure what. Before anyone asked anymore questions, Raven left the Common Room and went back to her safe haven.

"Well that was a warm welcome." Peter says after the doors closed.

"She's generally like that with new people. Don't worry, if she deems you trustworthy she'll be more welcoming." Cyborg said, "I bet you ten bucks she reading that book about her ancestors again, Rob."

"There's no point gambling, we both know she's going to." The bird said back, "We better hit the hay, it's getting pretty late. I'm sorry but we only have two spare rooms and both have double beds." Robin said to the Ghostbusters.

"That's fine." Ray said before the other adults could speak.

"Great. Cy, do you mind showing them to the rooms?" the leader asked.

"Not at all, man. Come on; the spare rooms are just around a few corners." The robotic teen said. The men followed him to the spare rooms; one being a desert style room and the other being plain and boring. Ray and Winston bunked in the desert room; Egon and Peter slept in the plain room.

* * *

**Operation: Chapter 3 of Latro Daemonium: COMPLETE**


	5. Chapter 4: Midnight Kiss

**A/N: Operation: Chapter 4 of Latro Daemonium: COMMENSE**

* * *

Chapter 4

Midnight Kiss

Raven sat in her room, drinking her tea and reading more about Arashi Scath. She was almost finished his chapter. The dark bird, for some reason, found it strange how Arashi had kept writing about a woman, a girl and two boys; his wife and children. Fumiko was his wife; Hiroki and Hiroshi were his first born children and they were twins. Last but not least his daughter Yukiko.

_Why do I still find it strange that my family on Father's side originated in Japan? _Raven thought as she drank the last of her tea before continuing onto the next chapter; which was written by Flynn 'Kid' Scath.

_Apparently all the family between Flynn and Arashi either weren't aware of their demon heritage or weren't thieves._ Raven thought as she read.

_-Flynn 'Kid' Scath-_

_My name is Flynn. Flynn Scath. But everyone calls me 'Kid'. I was born into a family o' thieves. I'm 12 years old and not sure why Pa wanted me to write in this stupid book. He didn't, Grandpa didn't, so why should I? That was what I thought when he first handed me this stinkin' book but then I read about Arashi. He was a true Scath. Sly, clever and not afraid of a challenge. But something interested me. When I read the last paragraph he wrote I looked at the first letter of each sentence. I know Japanese so it was easy to translate. The sentence I found out of those letters was: 'I WANT A DESCENDANT NAMED HINATA'._

Raven's eyes widened. Her adoptive parents had once called her Raven but her real mother, Arella, had named her Hinata. The monks had told her to take on a name other than her given name; she chose Raven without realising.

_Why did Arashi want a descendant named Hinata? Thank you, Flynn, for confusing me to the point of dizziness._ Raven bookmarked the book and, using her telekinesis, put the book back on the shelf. She lay down and closed her eyes, willing sleep to consume her. It soon did.

**_Raven's POV_**

_I opened my eyes to see that I was in a cave. I heard a waterfall. It takes me a moment to sit up and look around. I was under the blanket of a futon. Strange._

_"I am glad to see you awake, watashi no shison." I hear a male voice say. I turn to the source of the voice to see an obviously Japanese man with grey skin similar to mine, black hair and wearing a grey kimono._

_"Anata no shison?" I say as he hands me a bamboo mug containing a blend of tea. The man nods with a small smile._

_"Hai. Though I do not know how, or why, I simply know that you are my descendant." The man, who I now believe to be Arashi Scath, kneeled down beside the futon I was still on. I take a sip of the tea and it taste like herbal and jasmine combined. I like it. "Tell me, okosama, what is your name?"_

_"My name is Hinata. My adoptive parents called me Rachel and I am known to the monks of my village as Raven." I say to him as I drink more of the herbal/jasmine tea._

_"I have always wanted a shison named Hinata." He said with a small smile. I place the mug down._

_"Arashi-san? Do you know why I'm here?" I ask as I kneel as well._

_"I believe it has something to do with the Latro Daemonium, Hina-chan" This confused me slightly._

_"What about it?" I ask._

_"Have you read it, Hina-chan?" he looks me in the eye while asking me this. I nod, "How far have you read?"_

_"I just started Flynn 'Kid' Scath's chapter, which is the second one." I say. He nods again, takes the mug and goes to a kotatsu. I stand and walk over to the kotatsu as well, "Okasan never had a kotatsu; she said they were impractical for an Azarathian." I say as I sit. Arashi looks at me with a confused expression._

_"An Azarathian? Don't tell me the family has shrunk as low as to court those beasts in your time." He says as his nose scrunches in disgust._

_"Otosan didn't court Okasan. Okasan won't talk about Otosan but I'm pretty sure she fell in love with him while he only wanted a one night stand." I tell him as he pours some of the tea for me. Arashi smiles again._

_"You very much remind me of my botchans, Hiroshi and Hiroki; Hina-chan. You must come meet them, as well as my wife Fumiko and my daughter Yukiko." His voice contains such enthusiasm that I can't refuse. His smile widens._

_"You may want a kimono, Hina-chan. It is very cold outside and the Shogun's guards may not agree with your choice of clothing." He says as he collects a beautiful, silk, cherry-blossom patterned kimono from a trunk and hands it to me. He then walks to the entrance of the cave, his back to me. I shrug; I unclasp my cloak, remove my leotard and put on the kimono. When I was done I neatly fold my cloak and leotard then place them in the trunk the kimono was taken from. I walk up to Arashi who turns and smiles at me._

_"That kimono is yours to keep, Hina-chan." He says and holds out his arm. I take it and we walk out of the cave._

_"Is it okay if I'm wearing boots?" I whisper as we walk up hidden stairs under a bridge and into an alley._

_"The Shogun's Samurai guards do not look at footwear, so yes. It is fine, Hina-chan." We walk down the stone street; stopping to bow when we passed a samurai every now and then. When we come to a stop at a small Japanese house (the kind with sliding paper doors) Arashi turns to me._

_"We must be quiet for now, as I am sure Yukiko is asleep. My sons do not fall asleep unless I am home." He says and slides the front door open. I enter and look around the house. It's small, quaint. I smile back at my ancestor._

_"It's lovely." I say. He smiles and we go to a kotatsu in another room which I'm sure is the dining room; after leaving our shoes at the door. We sit at the kotatsu and he gives me a look that I don't know._

_"Would you like to tell me about your time? You must already know about mine." He says and I nod. I start explaining what the world I know is like. I make sure to include the Teen Titans._

_". . . and just recently we fought a spirit; my friends could do nothing to harm it though. I watched it's, or should I say her, movements and decided to use the exorcism spell that you used on the Banshee of Feudal Japan. It took a lot out of me and I was in a power rejuvenation coma for a whole day but when I woke up I felt so amazing. It was unbelievable. Apparently when I lost consciousness during the fight a group of four called the Ghostbusters showed up. I already know who they are since my clan, who live in New York, told me about them. When I walked into the Common Room of Titan's Tower after I woke up I felt this strange . . . connection I suppose you could call it . . . with one of the three original Ghostbusters, Doctor Egon Spengler. I'm not sure why but he interests me." I finish; Arashi had listened the entire time and not interrupted! He is definitely my ancestor._

_"That is very strange, Hina-chan." He says, "This 'Egon' must be special if he can spark the interest of a half demon." He smiles at me, "Well, Fumiko and I make sure to have a spare futon in the house. I will set it up in Yukiko's room immediately." He stands and walks away. I just sit and wait for a few minutes, could all this really be happening? Or is this just a dream?_

_I must've zoned out because, to me, Arashi came back in less than a minute._

_"Come, Yukiko's room is this way." He then leads me to a room, says goodnight and then leaves. I open the door and step into the room. The room was lit by the light of fireflies in a jar; Yukiko must be afraid of the dark. There was an open chest in the corner containing many Ichimatsu ningyo and a small dollhouse next to it. There were two futon's in the room. The occupied one had a small girl around seven years old, with purple hair and ashen grey skin; like me. _

She's just adorable_. I kneel down beside her and lightly kiss her exposed forehead._

_"Goodnight, Yukiko-chan." I whisper before getting into the unoccupied futon. 'Sleep' consumed me quickly._

I woke up in my own room, in my own bed. I smile at the vivid image of Yukiko in my mind. She really was the most adorable little girl I've ever met, other than Melvin. I sit up and feel silk against my skin. I look down and realise that I'm wearing the kimono Arashi-san gave me.

_So it wasn't just a dream._ I thought as I got off my bed and walk to the door. When I cross my vanity mirror I look at my appearance; I look serene in the kimono, as if I was meant to wear it. I smile slightly before allowing it to vanish; none of my team can see me like this. I then leave my room and head to the roof.

**Egon's POV**

I lay awake in the bed with a snoring Peter. His snores were muffled by the pillow though. I sit up search for my glasses on the bedside table.

_This looks just like my room when I was an adolescent_. I thought, looking around the room. I sighed and stood. I believe the reason for my lack of humour was because of the environment I was raised in. I walk out the door and started walking. I turned three left corners and four right corners when I came to small flight of stairs that led to a door. I go up them and open the door.

_Of course they lead to the roof._ I thought to myself as I close the door. I look around and I see something quite . . . peculiar but pleasant at the same time. Sitting at the edge of the roof was Raven (I could never misplace that luxurious purple hair). The thing I found peculiar was that she was wearing a silk, cherry-blossom patterned kimono. Although it did suit her.

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to gape?" She says as she turns to me. She really does look splendid in that.

_I wonder how she'd look without it_. I nearly physically slap myself. Where had that thought come from? I've don't believe I've ever thought something like that in my entire life . . . although I wonder. STOP IT!

"May I join you?" I ask in my usual tone. The beautiful girl a few metres in front of me nods. As I sit by her side she continues to stare at the stars.

_Go on, Egon. Push her to the cold, metallic floor and ravish her. You know you want to._ My face begins to heat up. Where the hell is that coming from? _Just imagine her cute face showing only ecstasy._

_'WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!?'_ I yell in my head. _'If you keep talking I might miss something important and seem like an idiot to her!'_

"Are you alright, Doctor Spengler?" Raven asks me. I turn to her.

"I'm fine. What about you? You must've drained a lot of energy yesterday." I'm struggling with trying to ignore that voice in the back of my head. I must be going insane.

"I'm quite alright, actually. How are you settling in?" My heart pounds as she spoke.

"I just wish I wasn't roommates with Peter for once." _I want to sleep with you_.

"Understandable. I could hear snoring from my room and none of the Titans snore except Starfire but her room is soundproof." Raven looks out at the stars again, "Do you ever wonder why we exist?" I can't help but stare at her. She looks so beautiful in moonlight.

"As a scientist I wonder about a lot of things." _Like how to get you in bed_. I nearly slap myself again.

_'SHUT UP! You're going to ruin everything!'_ Raven starts to get a tired look in her eyes as I argue with my inner demon. She chuckles slightly.

"You're interesting, you know that?" She says as she turns to me again.

"How so?" I never knew restraining myself would be so hard.

"I don't know. The moment I saw you I just felt some kinda connection. I guess it's cause you're different." Her eyes were closing; I'm guessing she's exhausted from staying up so late.

"Hmm, interesting. That's almost exactly what I felt when I first laid eyes on you." I nearly give into what I'm sure is my lust when she smiles. She must be seriously close to sleep.

"That's . . . nice." Was all she said before she fell against me. Asleep. If it was scientifically possible I would swear my heart jumped into my throat. I move her so that she's sitting on my lap.

_YOU SPINELESS COWARD! This is your chance and you're gonna miss it!_ I frown slightly.

_'I want her to be awake when and if I do decide to 'take my chance'. Now stop bothering me or I won't be able to sneak a kiss!'_ I watch her chest rise and fall ever so slightly. Her lips are parted just enough for a tongue to slip through.

_'CUT IT OUT OR I WON'T KISS HER!' _I mentally growl at the distraction.

_Fine but don't blame me if you don't get . . . 'special treatment' from her._ Special treatment? What. The. Hell.

I take a deep breath and slowly, ever so slowly, move my lips closer to Raven's. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. If it is her real name. My lips are barely a centimetre away from hers now.

_Come on, come on!_ The voice says again. I slowly close my eyes and press my lips against Raven's. Something came over me; I didn't know what. But I'm thankful it did or I wouldn't have enjoyed kissing her that much.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha, I have left you all in SUSPENSE.**


	6. Chapter 5: Kisses and Cuddles

**A/N: MAJOR UPDATE! I was just contacted by ! SO I could be moving there, BUT FEAR NOT! I will still update as much as possible here!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kisses and Cuddles

**April 5****th****, 2012: 3:02 AM**

Egon just sat in silence, stroking Raven's hair. The kimono really did suit her. The main colour was the same as her hair and the violet cherry-blossoms matched her eyes. Raven then began to stir and Egon stopped stroking her hair. Her eyes slowly flickered open and stared up at him.

_I wonder how this looks to her. She may not remember last night or . . . that_. Egon thought as he stared back at the girl whose head was still resting on his chest. Raven then sat up a bit and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning." She mumbled. Egon nearly smiled at how cute she was tired. Raven, much to Egon's displeasure, removed herself from his lap and stretched, "You should get some sleep. Before Doctor Venkman wakes up and sees you're gone." She then turned and went to leave.

"Wait!" Egon stood and grabbed Raven's arm. When she turned to him he couldn't keep it in. He simply just leant down and kissed her yet again. After a moment, Egon heard Raven moan slightly and wrap her arms around his neck. Spengler allowed his arms to roam around her waist. After what felt like an eternity the pulled away, but didn't moved their arms.

"Well. That was certainly better than the Sleeping Beauty you pulled last night." Raven said with a tiny smirk, causing Egon to blush.

"How did you know I kissed you last night?" He could feel the heat on his cheeks. He wasn't used to it and wanted it to go away. Raven went wide eyed.

"I was joking just then. You actually kissed me last night?!" She said in a hushed tone. Egon felt his cheeks go hotter as he nodded. The dark bird smiled as she started to blush too and rested her head on his chest again. Egon felt his trademark sly smirk creep onto his face as he put his chin on her head.

"We should go inside before someone wakes up." Raven mumbled into his chest. Egon nodded slightly but didn't let go immediately. After another minute of silence they let go of each other and went downstairs to the Common Room. Raven went to the kitchen to get herself some tea; with Egon right behind her. She turned to him.

"You should really get some sleep." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Egon returned the favour with his limbs enwrapping her midriff. The older man nuzzled into her neck a bit. Raven moaned slightly again.

"I'll be fine. I can just say that I was doing research." He murmured into her neck. Raven felt a small smile creeping up on her.

"And if they ask what you were researching? I doubt you would say you were researching my lips." She felt Egon smirk into her neck.

"And why wouldn't I?" He removed his face from her neck and rested his forehead against hers; sly smirk still intact.

"Because I'm under 18 and you would be seen as a paedophile." Now it was Raven's turn to smirk as Egon started frowning.

"Then what am I going to say?" Egon just kept gazing into her amethyst orbs. Raven lips became straight.

"We could do some quick research on Freckles." She said. She grabbed the collar of Egon's shirt and pulled him into a full on kiss. They kept it going until the kettle boiled. Raven removed herself from Egon's embrace and went back to making herself tea. The scientist then went to the main computer and typed into the search bar _'Freckles the Clown'._ There was over a 2000 hits. Egon sighed.

"Raven, could you get me some coffee?" He called to who he hoped was now his lover. Then he got an idea, "Raven . . . what can you tell me about Freckles." He turned to her. She was just finished making the tea and onto making the coffee.

"I can only tell you what my grandfather told me so you may want to sit on the couch. It's a long story. Emphasis on 'long'." She said back to him. Spengler stood and sat on the horse-shoe sofa. After another minute Raven came over with both drinks and started explaining.

"Remember I was told this when I was a toddler so I don't remember much. Freckles had two jobs; the first we already know is as a clown. The second was as a hooker, stripper and pole-dancer for a local gang at the time. My grandfather knew Freckles personally so he wasn't surprised when she came to his door step crying. She kept saying something about the gang mistreating her and how she wanted so badly to leave. Grandpa told her to just leave then and she listened." Raven stopped for a moment.

"Why was she both a clown and a plaything for a gang?" Egon asked, sipping his coffee.

"I'm not sure. Anyway, Freckles had told the gang leader that she was leaving the business and he got mad. He wasn't the one who killed her though. He was just mad. She continued being a clown and for the next few months things were peachy; but then she started to get stalked by some of her ex-clients. There were three of them. From what my grandfather told me, they kidnapped her while she was heading to his place for dinner after a long day's work; please don't ask. When she didn't show up he called her phone. When she didn't answer he called the police and she was officially pronounced missing. It took . . . 4 or 5 weeks to find her corpse. When the police told how she died the Press had a field day and didn't leave anyone who knew Freckles un-talked-to. It took a while to for the police to figure out who killed her but they found them none-the-less." Raven continued.

"Did your grandfather tell you their names?" Egon inquired.

"No. They were under 18 at the time so their names weren't released to the public." Raven told him. She had finished her tea and was waiting for Egon to finish his coffee, "I'd better go get changed before Robin or someone else comes in." Raven then collected her empty mug, put it in the sink and went to her room. Egon just sat there, thinking about what Raven just told him.

_Hmm. Maybe we should wait until the next attack to see what the pattern is_. Just as he thought that the doors behind him opened. He turned to see who it was.

"Good morning, Doctor Spengler." Robin said, "I didn't expect you to be up so early." Egon just looked at him.

"I decided to do some research on Freckles." He said in a fabulous monotone, "There were too many hits to look into so Raven told me what she knew about the clown."

"So Rae's in a good mood this morning?" An eyebrow peaked from the topped of the Boy Wonder's mask.

"So it would seem." Egon had wanted to say, 'more than you know' but decided against it. Robin nodded and started getting himself breakfast. Spengler went back to the computer and began looking through the websites the search engine had come up with.

* * *

**And that's that. Although I'm having a little trouble with ideas and so forth.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Pack's Influence

**A/N: And back with Chapter 6. I just realised that I messed up in Chapter 4. I said that Raven's adoptive parents had called her ****_Raven_****, it should've said ****_Rachel_****. Sorry for any confusion. And also, in the last chapter's A/N the thing that you can't see says Novel Joy /dot/ com.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Pack's Influence

Peter woke with a start. He'd expected to be at home, in bed with his wife after being woken by a crying baby girl and 13-year-old Oscar would be in his room playing video games. But when he woke up he was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. It was so dull and plain! The walls were grey, the carpet was grey, the entire bed was grey and there was a grey wardrobe opposite the bed. It looked like a room Egon would sleep in. Then Peter remembered that the team were in Jump City investigating the recent rise spiritual activity. He sighed and scratched a very itchy body part.

"Morning, Egon." No reply, "Egon?" Peter looked around the room. No emotionless scientist. He grunted and got up, got changed and walked back to the Common Room. When he got there he realised he had no idea how to open the door. Then it just opened on its own. He shrugged and walked in.

"Gooood Morning!" Peter yelled out. Robin was getting himself breakfast and Egon was on the computer.

"Good morning, Doctor Venkman." Robin smiled. Peter turned to him.

"You kids can call us by our first names, none of this '_Doctor_' crap, okay?" He said jokingly. Robin chuckled slightly.

"I'll tell the others." Robin said and got back to his nearly ready breakfast.

"Good morning, Peter." Came the emotionless greeting of Doctor Spengler. Peter smirked and walked over to his best friend.

"And a spectacular morning to you Ego- . . . could that be lip-gloss on your lower lip?" Peter said. Egon, who hadn't realised that his friend was joking, started trying to rub off the non-existent lip-gloss off his lip.

"NO WAY! What's her name? Do I know her? How long were you two together last night? Did you go all the way with her?" Peter started talking rapidly. Egon then realised he'd made the same mistake twice.

_Shit._ He thought and glanced up at his friend who was still awaiting answers.

"I'm not telling you, you've met, we met up around midnight and no, I didn't 'go all the way with her'." Egon started blushing slightly. Peter shook his head with a smile.

"I bet she was upset." He said. Just as Egon was about to retaliate the doors opened and the rest of the Ghostbusters came in. They exchanged greetings as Ray and Winston came over to the computer, Egon still blushing.

"What's up with Egon?" Ray asked. Peter smirked at his friend.

"Egon here was up all night last night . . . with someone of the opposite sex. And apparently I know her." Egon stopped typing.

"NO WAY! Was it that Lisa chick down at Town Hall?" Winston asked. As you may've noticed, three of these grown men weren't over they're teenage gossiping faze yet. Just then the double doors opened and guess who just happened to walk in.

"Morning, Raven!" Robin said. He had just finished his breakfast and was about to go and train.

"Morning, Robin." Raven replied in her usual monotone. She then looked over at the four adults.

"Good morning." She said then went to get herself something to snack on.

"Morning, Raven!" Three of the four men said back to her. The fourth was blushing wildly and breathing heavily. When Winston, Ray and Peter noticed their friends current state they were surprised and excited . . . but waited until Raven had left the Common Room to start gossiping again.

"NO FUCKING WAY! You were with Raven last night!? How did it go? Do you kiss? How intimate were you two?" Ray started squealing. Egon's breathing became heavier and his . . . physical-state didn't calm down either.

"Yes, I was with Raven last night. It went pleasingly. Yes we kissed and I'm not sure how to explain the intimacy." Spengler mumbled. The three immature men in the room started gossiping among themselves as Egon began to reminisce _her_ touch. Soft, careful, innocent, inexperienced. The very thought sent shivers up and down his spine. He wanted to hold her close to his chest and taste her lips again . . . but couldn't at that exact moment. Egon stood suddenly.

"I need to go take care of something." He said before running back to the grey room to . . . 'calm down'.

* * *

**Confidential Location**

"How much longer!?" A blue haired, 17-year-old boy with curled horns on either side of his head yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Calm yourself, Kaname. Stuff like this doesn't just happen overnight. We have to wait for our dear, sweet Hinata's Demonic pheromones to lure in her mate completely." A 25-year-old dirty blonde with curled horns similar to the boy now recognised as Kaname said. Kaname growled.

"I should be her mate." He snarled at the thought of a mere human being the purple haired girl's mate, "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! She and I have known each other our whole lives and then suddenly a human shows up at her abode and she head over heels!" He roared.

"Kaname, dude! Take a chill-pill." A 22-year-old with amber hair and the same horns as the others said in a rather cool tone, "I teleported here without managing to get caught so I don't wanna hear your useless rant about how you should be Hinata's mate when I'm more suited for her." Kaname's fangs protruded from his gums.

"SHOUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH TAKUMI!" The teen thundered. Takumi simply smirked.

"Shhhh." Everyone went quiet as the soft voice hushed them. The three turned to the man standing at the top of the stares in the underground cave. The 35-year-old had tawny-brunette hair, shiny emerald eyes, and glasses. The most curled and sharpest horns of the group were connected to his head and he wore a striped suit and a dark tie. He was 181cm tall and weighed 70kg. They all knew that he was a very serious person and very stubborn. His name was Yasuomi Okiayu and he was the Pack Leader.

"Now just why was I awoken?" he said softly, barley hinted at the rage within him; but they all knew that it was there.

"Hina-Chan's f-found h-her m-mate." Yuuichi Fujiwara, the dirty blonde, stuttered. Yasuomi glared slightly at him.

"And just who has stolen my sweet, innocent Hinata's heart?" He said in the same soft tone, his rage creating hellfire in his eyes.

"H-he goes by t-the n-name Egon Spengler. H-he's a scientist a-and a G-Ghostbuster." Yuuichi made sure not to stutter the name to the pack leader, albeit the leader of a small pack but still a pack leader.

"Hmm. I wonder how he'll react . . . when she tells him that she is already married. And, as a bonus, I am her husband." That soft tone had allowed a hint of amusement to show as he looked at the ring on his finger, "Try not to awaken me again." He said as he went back up the stairs and entered the house above. The remaining three sweat-dropped.

"He's been really terrifying since she left for Jump, hasn't he? I mean, I know that they weren't on good terms when she left, but still." Kaname Shimono said after a minute of silence, his violet eyes showing slight fear.

"Yes, yes he has. But you have to keep in mind that if it wasn't for one of the rules of Packs, the one stating that the Pack Leader had to marry one of the, but in this case only, female in the Pack than he wouldn't of had the guts to propose and we'd never be in this mess." Takumi Kishio said before stretching, "I better get back to the University before my roommate notices that I'm gone." Then he was gone.

"Let's get back home, Kiddo. You have school." Yuuichi said as he laid a hand on the teenager's shoulder, "And you can't be her mate because you too are cousins and that's just wrong." He said before he teleported Kaname to Tokyo and himself to Okinawa.

* * *

**In the Pack's above-ground dwelling . . .**

**Yasuomi's POV.**

I knew this day would come. I knew that I wasn't her mate. But Spengler's a human and what's worse is that he murdered one of the greatest Half-Demons of all time. What to do, what to do. I can't just let Hinata fall into the arms of another, and marriage doesn't stop humans anymore. Perhaps I should pay her a visit and apologise for our past argument. Yes, that may work. I must bear a gift for her . . . but Hinata isn't one to be swept off her feet by mere roses. Maybe one of the family heirlooms she left behind. Yes, that will suffice well indeed. Hmm. I will need to quench the rage I felt the night she left me. Left us. She could never fully leave the Pack. She'd feel too alone to cope. Hmm, she still likes the dark, does she not? Of course she does. I wonder why, of all living beings, her mate is Egon Spengler. I shall have to look into his past and ancestry. Oh, my beloved Hinata. Why did you have to leave me after our first night as a proper married couple? I had to tell the Pack that we'd argued and you'd simply left without a goodbye, I know you hate that word. Hinata became a Teen Titan, did she not? Yes, she did. Under her chosen name, Raven. So pretty. She can't show her emotions at all, can she? No . . . could it be? I dearly hope not . . . I must find out the moment I see her next.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dahhhhh! **


	8. Chapter 7: The Pack Visit

**A/N: Back again, I've kinda driven myself into a huge rut and I may need some help so if you're willing, please help.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Pack Visit

The morning fight had begun in the Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg had once again begun fighting over breakfast, Starfire had been cooking one of her home planet's 'delicacies', Robin had retreated to the training room and Raven was sitting on the couch; quietly reading while ignoring the looks she was receiving from four very immature men. It was a normal morning in the Tower . . . yeah right. The Ghostbusters jumped when red light filled the tower and an alarm blared through it.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Zeddemore yelled at the top of his lunges, covering his ears. Then it suddenly stopped.

"There's another ghost attack." Cyborg said as the five Titans were standing around the holographic monitor.

"Location?" Robin had somehow teleported from the 2nd floor training room to the top floor in five seconds flat. Wow.

"Murk's Marvellous Mirror's. I feel stupid just saying that." Cy stated simply. Everyone nodded and headed off. Peter ran off to get Egon who still hadn't returned.

"Egon! We gotta go!" He yelled out.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Egon yelled back.

"Didn't need to know." Peter yelled back, smirked cheekily.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Murk's Marvellous Mirrors**

Footsteps filled the empty store. Everyone had evacuated at first sight of him. No one wanted to get in his way, especially if he was still the same personality wise. The spectral man wore a dark purple suit and tie. His face was long and narrow, expression as cold as it had once been. Beady grey eyes were squinted and thin lips pursed in a frown. Bald as he was the day he died, his scalp sported a rather threatening kitchen knife. The phantom let out a low groan of pain and the mirrors in the store shook. Reflections of the man he'd once been fogged the mirrors. He was Murk Uri Neptune.

The Teen Titans and the Ghostbusters arrived at the scene not too long after employees had escaped and identified the phantom.

"Wow! Another full body apparition! This city has serious spectrally active!" Ray said in amazement.

"Anyone know who this guy is?" Cyborg asked.

"Murk Uri Neptune. He died 50 years ago, around the time Freckles' body was found." Everyone looked at Raven questioningly, "My Grandfather told me."

"Did your grandfather tell you how he died?" Ray asked as he stared at the ghost of a lonely old man.

"He was tortured. Grandfather didn't tell me who killed him though. I've always assumed they were under 18 at the time." She told him. Just after she'd finished, Murk promptly spun round and roared at them; waves of black energy flew at them as they ducked for cover.

Robin, Starfire, Ray and Peter were hiding behind an overturned desk

Cyborg, Beastboy and Winston were under another overturned desk.

Finally, Raven and Egon hid behind a rather large, display cabinet on its side; hidden from everyone's view.

"Is everyone alright!?" Robin yelled.

"We're fine!" Cyborg yelled over the sound of breaking glass.

. . .

"Raven! Spengler!" Robin yelled.

My friends, you probably think that Raven and Egon could not answer because something had/is happening to them.

You're right in a sense.

When they ducked for cover, Egon had somehow ended up on top of Raven; locking her hands above her head, faces close and red hot. And there was the factor that Egon's knee was pressing against Raven's crotch.

"We're alright!" Egon yelled after a minute of trying to disentangle himself from the enchantress without any of the others realising he was on top of her.

"What're we gonna do?!" Beastboy screeched as a mirror narrowly missed his head (which was peeking out from the side of the desk.

"You got any more of those energies left in you, Raven?" Peter yelled.

"Not for another 24 hours." She yelled back. Everyone jumped when an explosion was heard. All eyes peeked out from where they were hiding to see a sight that widened the lot of them.

Standing there casually with jets of blue fire streaming from one hand and the other in the pocket of his jeans, was a man about 20 years old with amber hair, pale skin, horns and a cocky smirk on his face. He looked over to the display cabinet and smirked even wider.

"Long time no see, Kiddo!" He shouted over the screams of the ghost. He then turned his attention back to the spectre and started to circle it while speaking in a familiar language to Raven.

"Nihil est, quod ad fere suscipit in inferno est. Mortem te, et non revertetur ad hoc regnum caelorum ultra!" The man yelled before releasing one last burst of fire and shielding his eyes as the spirit of Murk Uri Neptune passed through to the Heaven Realms. After a few seconds he dropped to one knee and held his side, seemingly injured.

"Takumi!" Raven yelled out before teleporting to his side. She pressed her hand to the side he had just been holding and instead of the usual blue light of healing, her hands were surrounded by a warm yellow. Takumi coughed slightly and smiled at Raven.

"Thanks, Kiddo." He started to stand but said sorceress began helping him immediately.

"Raven, who's this." Robin asked, he and all the others had already stood and observed. Egon had his head down and his fists clenched.

"Name's Takumi." He said cockily, "And you are?"

"Robin." He growled. Raven looked up at Takumi.

"They're my friends; Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg. You already know the other four." She told him.

"Pretty much. So, are we gonna just stand here or are we going to your place?" Takumi smirked even wider.

"We have no choice, do we? If you're here then there's no doubt that the rest of the Pack are here too." Raven sighed and teleported back to the Tower.

. . .

"Well that was weird . . ." Cyborg stated.

* * *

**Titan's Tower**

When Robin and the others got to the Common Room they were met with five people on the couch.

Raven, sitting casually.

Takumi, whom they'd met earlier.

A man with sandy hair and wearing a puke green kimono.

A teenager around Raven's age with black-ish blue hair.

And finally, a man around Egon's age with black hair, glasses and a calm look on his face.

Raven looked up as the eight entered. "The guy wearing puke colours is my godfather, Yuuichi, the teenager is my cousin Kaname and-"

"I'm Yasuomi Okiayu." Said the final. A small smirk gracing his lips, "It is kind of you to allow us to stay here for the duration of our visit, Hinata Dearest." Egon's teeth clenched.

"First of all, _Jackass_, the only reason I'm letting you stay here is because you're my Pack. Second of all, I am not your _'Hinata Dearest_'" She spat at him. Yasuomi simply smirked.

"We will see about that . . ."

* * *

**A cookie goes to whoever realises what Yasuomi hasn't done yet that he himself said he'd do. That's a lot o' cookies!**


End file.
